1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a conductor pattern and an electronic component having the same, and more particularly to a conductor pattern capable of implementing a conductor pattern having a high precision fine line width and a high resolution to improve connectivity, thereby improving characteristics and reliability of an electronic component, and an electronic component having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an electronic component such as a digital TV, a smart phone, a laptop computer, or the like, a transmission/reception function of data in a high frequency band has been widely used. In future, it is expected that this information technology (IT) electronic product is singly used or several IT electronic products are connected to each other using a universal serial bus (USB), other communication ports so as to be multi-functionalized and complexed, such that the utilization of the IT electronic product will increase.
Here, in order to rapidly transmit and receive the data, a frequency band is moved from a frequency band such as a MHz band to a high frequency band such as a GHz band, such that a large amount of data are transmitted and received through internal signal lines.
In order to transmit and receive a large amount of data as described above, there is a problem in smoothly processing the data due to signal delay and other noises at the time of transmission and reception of the data of the high frequency band such as the GHz band between a main device and a peripheral device.
In order to solve the problem, a counter electromagnetic interference (EMI) component is provided around a connection portion between the IT electronic product and a peripheral device. However, the existing counter EMI component, which is a winding or multilayered type, has a large chip component and bad electrical characteristics, such that it may be used only in a limited region such as a specific portion, a large area circuit board, and the like. Therefore, in accordance with slimness, miniaturization, complexities, multi-functionalization of the electronic products, counter EMI components have been demanded.
The existing winding or multilayered type counter EMI components have a limitation in forming an internal circuit having a small area required for adding various functions in order to correspond to formation and miniaturization of an internal conductor pattern and causes many problems.
More specifically, in the existing winding or multilayered type counter EMI components, in order to form a fine line width of the internal conductor pattern and connect an upper pattern and a lower pattern that are laminated to each other, a via is formed and electrical conduction is then made to form a plurality of internal patterns, that is, coil type patterns, in a limited area, such that direct current (DC) bias characteristics are decreased due to an increase in a change rate in inductance according to impedance, DC resistance, and high current, internal resistance increases due to distortion or disconnection of the pattern caused by irregularity of a thickness between the layers, and the impedance and a coupling coefficient are decreased due to a defect in an alignment state of the upper and lower internal conductor patterns.
In other words, the internal conductor pattern is formed by a photolithography process. Here, in the case of directly forming the internal conductor pattern on a magnetic material substrate and a polymer resin insulating layer or the magnetic material substrate, various problems have been generated at the time of performing deposition, exposure, development, plating, and etching processes.
In particular, in the case of removing unnecessary metal patterns in order to implement a fine line width of the internal conductor pattern at the time of performing the etching process, an interval between the patterns adjacent to each other is narrow, such that it is difficult to perform penetration of an etching liquid and delamination, thereby causing problems such as collapse of the patterns, local removal of an actual pattern due to over-etching, and the like. In addition, product reliability is decreased due to a decrease in adhesion between the internal conductor pattern and the substrate caused by under-cut.
That is, as shown in FIG. 1A, a phenomenon that an outside portion of the internal conductor pattern 1 is collapsed has been generated, which causes an increase in the DC resistance and a decrease in a coupling coefficient due to the defect in the alignment state between the upper and lower internal conductor patterns that are main characteristics of the EMI electronic components.
Alternatively, as shown in FIG. 1B, a separation or delamination phenomenon between the substrate and the patterns due to the over-etching has been generated after an etching process for forming the internal conductor pattern to decrease the adhesion between the substrate and the internal conductor pattern 2, thereby decreasing the product reliability.
In addition, as shown in FIG. 1C, the thickness of the internal conductor pattern 3 is non-uniform to decrease the adhesion between the substrate and the internal conductor pattern and cause distortion of the pattern due to a step generated at the time of forming a plurality of layers.
As an example, FIG. 2 is a view showing the internal conductor pattern of a common mode filter of the existing EMI electronic components. Referring to FIG. 2, the internal conductor pattern 11 of the existing common mode filter 10 has a helical coil shape in general, and a line width W of the internal conductor pattern 11 is uniformly formed.
In a method of fabricating the internal conductor pattern 11, a conductive substrate 12 is firstly prepared, and a seed layer such as Ti, Cr, Cu, Ag, or the like is formed for forming the internal conductor pattern 11 on the conductive substrate 12. In addition, after applying a photoresist on the seed layer, exposure, development, etching, and photoresist removing processes may be performed to form the internal conductor patterns. Here, a process of laminating a dry film instead of the photoresist may be performed.
However, in the internal conductor pattern 11 of the existing common mode filter 10, the line width W is uniformly formed, such that an interval between the conductor patterns is narrow. Therefore, a treating liquid is not smoothly penetrated or removed at the time of performing the exposure, the development, and the etching processes to decrease implementation of the internal conductor patterns.
In particular, as shown in FIG. 3, in the case of a portion which is curved of the internal conductor pattern 11, that is an oval coil pattern, the treating liquid is not smoothly penetrated and removed in a curved part 11b as compared to a straight part 11a. Therefore, a Cu seed layer 13 is not removed, such that the conductor patterns are not electrically separated from each other, but are connected to each other, that is, short-circuited.